True Stark
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Bran Stark knows he will never see Jon again. Never in person. So he has one last gift to give before Jon returns to the wall.


_Requested by anon of tumblr. Request: before Jon leaves to return to Castle Black, Bran decides that since he is king, he names his "brother" Jon Stark of Winterfell, since that was his home, he was born of his "father's" sister, and never wanted anything to do with the Targaryen bloodline he fitted in_

* * *

Bran knew the gesture would mean nothing. It would be a slap in the face even more so than him granting the North's freedom. Yet with Jon being sent to the Wall it would have no further effect. So as Bran watches his brother come up from the prisons he makes his final decision.

"Jon Snow!" The lords jump at his sides. This was the loudest he had ever spoken in front of them. The first and only time they would ever hear him shout. Bran smiles as Jon's face darts. He turns his head with such a force of speed that he almost expects it to come flying off. He knew it wouldn't, but the thought was entertaining.

His eyes change from fear to confusion. The question as to why he had shouted was clear. Bran was in no danger. He was safe. His companions were clearly surprised. So Jon Snow walks faster towards his youngest living cousin. The guards that had brought him up quickly move to match his pace.

"My king?" Jon asks as he gets closer to Bran. Brienne steps in front of Bran forcing Jon to take a step back again. Jon looks up at her with confusion. Understanding that she would not stand back down until he backed away some more, Jon looks to Bran. When the young king says nothing Jon shakes his head and steps back.

"Before you go you shall be given a bath, fresh clothes, and a new name." Heads turn as Bran speaks. Tyrion fidgets by his side, uncomfortable. "You may hold no claims on land or titles, but that does not mean you can not carry a new name with you to your new life on the wall."

Jon's eyes dart to Sansa and Arya. Bran knows that Arya was now watching him. Her confusion evident on her face for once. Yet Sansa's eyes never left Jon. Her hand tightens and she leans a little closer to her sister. Ready to object, ready to fight.

"Brother I,"

"How does the name Jon Stark sound?" Bran asks cutting his sister off.

Jon's face freezes on surprise. His dirty shirt and dust-covered hair blow up as a gust of wind filled the air. Jon pushes his hair back with both hands and holds them there. His grey eyes grow wide as Bran continues.

"From this day forward you are legitimized as the son of Lyanna Stark. Named Jon Stark."

"I'm not a Stark my grace." Jon points out as Brienne steps back behind Bran. He lets his hands fall back down by his sides.

"You are also not a Snow. You're not a bastard. I suppose you could be named Jon Targaryen. However I was sure you would only reject the Targaryen name."

"I'm not a dragon either." Jon points out looking back at his family. "I was raised in the North. I only know the North. Snow is fine."

"Yet Stark you are. Go and fetch your bath now Jon Stark. For tomorrow you depart back towards the wall." Bran raises his hand to dismiss all the lords and ladies. As they depart Arya and Sansa immediately surround Jon. Congratulating him and praising his strengths. Telling him how much he deserves it.

Yet as Jon looks to him, Bran still feels nothing. He peers into the future as easily as he would blink his eyes. Not that he blinks much anymore. "Do not worry Jon. Blood of my blood. Son of my father's sister. My brother in name if nothing else. Snow will follow you wherever you go. You can never escape nor will you want to by the end. Serve the wall proudly as a Stark. As the Starks have for generations." Brienne rolls Bran closer as he speaks to his brother.

The prophecy falls freely from his tongue. The riddle forming before he could really think about the images he saw. His brother buried under a fresh fall of snow. Ghost with frost and snowflakes clinging to his fur. Lost knowledge replacing where Jon's form had been stuck inside.

When next Bran looks at Jon, the newly named Stark had tears in his eyes. He was hugging their sisters as he slowly pronounces his new name. A Stark bastard who will never be king. He will never fulfill anything any of the adults in his life ever thought he would. He would never again become Lord Commander or find peace the way he had before. His duty was done, and whatever his name means now was pointless. This gesture was symbolic alone, but only Bran knows that. As Jon hugs Bran he basically jumps on him as Sansa once had. His arms tighten around his little brother as Brienne lets go of his chair.

"I will miss you," Jon swears to him.

That was not the point of this. He would miss all of them, but would never see Bran again. Bran doesn't mention this. He doesn't mention who will end his brother's life. Or how he will die. The future was often cryptic with its visions, but Bran knows one thing. When Jon dies he will die a Stark, and he will die happy.


End file.
